millionlivefandomcom-20200214-history
Decoration Dream~in'♪
is an original solo song performed by Suou Momoko, serving as her image song. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Irotoridori ni DEKOtta yume no naka kyou wa donna watashi ni narou kanaa? Goshoutai shite ageru Chotto dake "kanaetai na" tte omocchaun da, otogibanashi "Ohime-sama ni natte mitai na" sonna negai o DEKOREESHON BEDDO wa ne basha ni nacchatte PAJAMA wa ne DORESU ni natte Ohoshi-sama no SHANDERIA hora ne budoukai Irotoridori ni DEKO tte mi chaun da Kyou wa donna watashi ni narou kanaa? Oyasumi no aisatsu ga anata e no joutaijou! Issho ni odotte hoshii kara ooji-sama no KYASUTO youi suru ne Yume de oaishimashou Honto ni ne kanaecha itai na, dare datte akogareru mon "AIDORU ni naritain da" sonna negai no SHIMYUREESHON BEDDO wa ne butai ni nacchatte PAJAMA wa ne ishou ni natte Ohoshi-sama no RAITINGU hora ne KONSAATO Yume no SHIIRU o hatte DEKO cchau yo Kyou wa donna watashi ni narou kanaa? Oyasumi no aisatsu ga CHIKETTO yo mi ni kite ne! Issho ni utatte hoshii kara ichiban mae no seki youi suru ne Goshoutai shite ageru Donna watashi ni datte nareru kara kyou wa donna anata ni aeru kanaa? Oyasumi no aisatsu wa yakusoku no joutaijou! Issho ni asonde hoshii kara, irotoridori ni DEKOtte mi chaun da Yume de oaishimashou zettai ni mi ni kite ne! Kitto oaishimashou |-| Kanji= 色とりどりにデコった夢の中　今日はどんなわたしになろうかなぁ？ ご招待してあげる♪ ちょっとだけ「叶えたいな」って思っちゃうんだ、おとぎばなし 「お姫さまになってみたいな」そんな願いをデコレーション ベッドはね馬車になっちゃって　パジャマはねドレスになって お星さまのシャンデリア　ほらね舞踏会 色とりどりにデコってみちゃうんだ 今日はどんなわたしになろうかなぁ？ おやすみのあいさつがあなたへの招待状！ 一緒に踊ってほしいから王子さまのキャスト用意するね 夢でおあいしましょう♪ ほんとにね叶えちゃいたいな、だれだって憧れるもん 「アイドルになりたいんだ」そんな願いのシミュレーション ベッドはね舞台になっちゃって　パジャマはね衣装になって お星さまのライティング　ほらねコンサート 夢のシールを貼ってデコっちゃうよ 今日はどんなわたしになろうかなぁ？ おやすみのあいさつがチケットよ観に来てね！ 一緒に歌ってほしいから一番前の席用意するね ご招待してあげる♪ どんなわたしにだってなれるから　今日はどんなあなたにあえるかなぁ？ おやすみのあいさつは約束の招待状！ 一緒に遊んでほしいから、色とりどりにデコってみちゃうんだ 夢でおあいしましょう♪　絶対に観に来てね！ きっとおあいしましょう♪ |-| English= What should I become in my colorfully decorated dream today? You're invited♪ Thinking, for a bit, "I wanna make it happen" like in a fairy tale "I want to be a princess" is a wish I use as a decoration The bed becomes a carriage, my pajama a dress The stars a chandelier, see, it's a ball I'll decorate it in a fancy color What should I become today? Bidding good night is an invitation to you! I want to dance with you, so I'll arrange you the cast of prince See you in my dream♪ What I really want to be granted is what everyone else is yearning for "I want to become an idol" is a wish I use as a simulation The bed becomes a stage, my pajama a costume The stars lighting, see, it's a concert Decorating with my dream's sticker, What should I become today? Bidding good night is a ticket, so come see me! I want to sing with you, so I'll prepare the very front seat You're invited♪ Since I can become anything, what would you look like that I'll be able to meet today? Bidding good night is an invitation I promise! I want to play with you, so I decorate my dream in various colors See you in my dream♪, you definitely have to come see me! Let's meet for sure♪ CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 12 (sung by: Suou Momoko) Live Appearances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 4thLIVE TH@NK YOU for SMILE!! Day 3 "Starlight Theater" (performed by: Watanabe Keiko) Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Suou Momoko